Beauty and the Beast
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: This is my take of the classic tale told in the form of Glee and Klaine. Even involving Kid!Finn.. Disclaimer: Based off of the Disney Musical. I do not own any of the lines used in the story that are quote unquote from the movie nor do I own any of the songs used in this fanfiction they are all owned under the Walt Disney company! - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Story Notes: **There are tons of notes here. Some dialogue and song lyrics were changed to fit the Canon characters descriptions and time era. Just roll with it, I tried. The text follows that of the Disney adaptation, so, much of the dialogue and happenings in the story are solely based off of the Disney script. No copyrighted infringement was intended to be used in the making of this fanfic. Thank you for your interest in this particular fanfic and please do enjoy it, leave me a review telling me how you think of it and rate it on how good it is._

_This a completed fic on Scarves and Coffee. I decided to get this up here too_

* * *

_**A/N: **You got the whole rant already :)_

_But, all French words were turned to English and the Bimpettes are now the Bimps._

_Excuse any errors._

_fanfic tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Once upon a short time ago there lived Prince Blaine who lived in a shiny castle. Although he had everything he ever wanted he was greedy, selfish and conceited. One day an old beggar appeared at his doorstep and asked for shelter from the cold in exchange for a little yellow canary. Prince Blaine turned her down for her awful appearance. The old woman told him not to be deceived by looks and that true beauty was found on the inside. Again, Prince Blaine turned her down. Just then the old beggar woman turned into a beautiful enchantress and put a curse on Prince Blaine, turning him into a big, hideous, ferocious beast and turning all of his servants into common castle items. Ashamed of his ghastly appearance the prince locked himself away in his castle with a mirror as his only source to the outside world, and the canary was a magical canary named Pavarotti that continued to grow and age until his twenty-first birthday where it would begin to molt his feathers and when the last yellow feather fell and Pavarotti died he were to remain a beast forever unless he found love for true, inner beauty and the person to exchange the same feelings for him would break the curse on him and the entire castle. But as the years passed the beast fell into despair, losing all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

It was an early morning, Kurt arose from his house at the edge of his town, Lima, carrying the book he had just finished. The birds were chirping a very beautiful song that had Kurt wanting to sing too on his way to the bookshop, so, he did:

_KURT:_

_Little town_

_It's a quiet village_

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one before_

_Little town_

_Full of little people_

_Waking up to say:_

_TOWN'S PEOPLE:_

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

_Hello! Hello! Hello!_

_KURT:_

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town_

"Good Morning, Kurt!" Said the baker.

"'Morning, sir." Kurt greeted back as he walked past the baker's shop but stopped to finish conversing with him.

"Where are you off to?" The baker asked, curious as always.

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -" Kurt answered pleasantly only to be cut off.

"That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" The baker yelled at his wife, practically singing it.

_TOWN'S PEOPLE:_

_Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_'Cause his head's up on some cloud_

_No denying he's a funny boy that Kurt_

_TOWN'S MAN 1:_

_Hello_

_TOWN'S WOMAN 1:_

_Good day_

_TOWN'S MAN 1:_

_How is your fam'ly?_

_TOWN'S WOMAN 2:_

_Hello_

_TOWN'S MAN 2:_

_Good day_

_TOWN'S WOMAN 2:_

_How is your wife?_

_TOWN'S WOMAN 3:_

_I need six eggs_

_TOWN'S MAN 3:_

_That's too expensive_

_KURT:_

_There must be more than this provincial life_

"Ah, Kurt." The bookseller greeted as Kurt entered his shop.

"Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Kurt said holding out his borrowed book.

"Finished already?" The bookseller asked with a light chuckle of astonishment.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Kurt responded as he took a look around the bookshop.

The bookseller let out another light chuckle, "Not since yesterday."

"That's all right. I'll borrow... this one!" Kurt said pulling out an old, worn book that he found in its usual place on the shelves.

"That one?" The bookseller wondered, "But you've read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite!" Kurt exclaimed, "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise -"

"If you like it all that much, it's yours!" The bookseller said.

"But sir-" Kurt tried protesting.

"I insist." The bookseller said.

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much!" Kurt exclaimed, full of happiness as he merrily left the bookshop.

_TOWN'S PEOPLE:_

_Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar_

_I wonder if he's feeling well_

_With a dreamy far-off look_

_And his nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kurt_

_KURT:_

_Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my fav'rite part because you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_

_TOWN'S MAN 4:_

_Now it's no wonder that his name means "courage"_

_He shows no fear to the world beyond_

_A SHOPKEEPER:_

_But behind that brave facade_

_I'm afraid he's rather odd_

_Very diff'rent from the rest of us_

_TOWN'S PEOPLE:_

_He's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Kurt_

"Wow! You didn't miss any opportunity to get a touchdown, Karofsky! You're the greatest football player in the whole world! " Azimio swooned as they came back from their game of football with some of the other young men of their town.

"I know." David gloated.

"No football player alive stands a chance against you." Asimov said, "And no man for that matter."

"It's true, Azimio. And I've got my sights set on that one." David said proudly, pointing over to Kurt whose face was deep in the book he was reading.

"Hm! The mechanic's son?" Azimio gasped.

"He's the one - the lucky guy I'm going to marry."

"But he's - "

"The most beautiful man in town." Karofsky stopped him.

"I know, but -"

"That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?" David continued.

"Well, of course! I mean you do, but -"

_KAROFSKY:_

_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him_

_I said he's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only he_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Kurt_

_BIMPS:_

_Look there he goes_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Mister Gaston_

_Oh he's so cute_

_Be still my heart_

_I'm hardly breathing_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_

"Hello!" A man greeted.

"Pardon!" Karofsky hollered as he scooted past the large crowd as he tried catching up with Kurt.

"Good day!" Another man greeted.

"Good day." Another man greeted back. All around Karofsky the little town of Lima chattered, carrying on with their day.

"You call this bacon?"

"What lovely grapes!"

"Some cheese!"

"Ten yards!"

"One pound!"

"'Scuse me!" Karofsky shouted, still pushing his way through the crowd.

"I'll get the knife!"

"Please let me through!" Karofsky commanded.

"This bread - "

"Those fish -"

"it's stale!"

"they smell!"

"Madame's mistaken."

_KURT:_

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

_KAROFSKY:_

_Just watch, I'm going to make Kurt my husband!_

_TOWN'S PEOPLE:_

_Look there he goes a guy who's strange but special_

_A most peculiar mister_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_He doesn't quite fit in_

_'Cause he really is a funny boy_

_A beauty but a funny boy_

_He really is a funny boy_

_That Kurt_

* * *

"Hello, Kurt." Karofsky greeted, catching up and getting in front of Kurt stopping him in his tracks and taking his eyes off of the book.

"Hello, David." Kurt greeted, going back to his book. Karofsky took it from him, "David, may I have my book, please?" Kurt held out his hand, hopeful.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Karofsky wondered, flipping back and forth through the pages.

"Well, some people use their imaginations." Kurt retorted, putting his hands on his hips, getting impatient with the one person he didn't want to be disturbed by.

"Kurt, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things... like me! The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a person to read - soon they start getting ideas... and thinking." Karofsky said as he threw the book behind his head. Kurt ran to retrieve it, beginning to really get annoyed with Karofsky.

"David, you are positively primeval." Kurt shook his head, wiping the dust off the book.

"Why thank you, Kurt." Karofsky chuckled, pleased, "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to Breadstix and have a look at my football trophies?"

"Maybe some other time?" Kurt said, starting to walk away.

"What's wrong with him?" One of the Bimp brothers asked sounding absolutely outraged at Kurt.

"He's crazy!" The second Bimp said, sounding just as outraged as his brother.

Dave's gorgeous!" The last Bimp said dreamily leaning up against the fence in front of their house.

"Please, David. I can't. I have to get home and help my father." Kurt was practically begging to get passed Karofsky.

Azimio began laughing, "That crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!" Karofsky joined in on the laughter.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" Kurt shouted.

Karofsky punched Azimio's arm, "Yeah, don't talk about his father that way!"

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Kurt tried defending his dad. Just then there was a loud noise coming from his father's work garage. Karofsky and Azimio began laughing again. Kurt ran down the block to his father's garage and entered the small building full of different car parts.

"Papa?" Kurt asked worriedly as he searched around the garage for any signs of his father.

"How the hell did that happen? God dammit!" Kurt's father, Burt exclaimed as he came out from under the car he was working on. He stood up and looked down at the tires to notice that the hubcap on one of the wheels popped off of it, just as he expected.

"Are you all right, Papa?" Kurt asked, worried ly.

"I'm about ready to give up on this piece of crap. The front, right, darn hubcap won't stay on its tire." Burt grumbled.

"You always say that about your cars. And there's gotta be a way to keep the hubcap on." Kurt said.

"I mean it, this time!" Burt snapped, "I'll never get this dumb car to start again."

"Yes, you will. And you'll be able to deliver it to the Berry's by tomorrow while they're away, like you promised." Kurt assured.

Burt snorted, "Hmmph, if they want their car back by tomorrow then they can take it right now and fix it themselves."

"And ruin your chances of becoming the best mechanic in Ohio?" Kurt questioned.

You really believe that I can become the best mechanic in all of Ohio?" Burt asked, his face softening.

"I always have." Kurt said grasping his father's shoulders.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Burt asked picking up the fallen hubcap, "I'll have this thing fixed in no time." He put the hubcap back on the tire, "Hand me the drill." He commanded holding out his hand. Kurt looked around the table next to the car he was fixing. He found the drill and handed it to his father. Burt began drilling the cap back into place, "So, did you have a good time in town today!?" He asked, hollering over the sound of the drill.

"I got a new book!" Kurt yelled back, "Papa, do you think I'm odd!?"

"My son? Odd?" Burt questioned, setting down the drill, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just, I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

"What about that Karofsky? He's a handsome fellow!" Burt encouraged.

"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and... Oh Papa, he's not for me!" Kurt excused.

"Well, don't you worry. There, I think this silly car's done now." Burt said, patting the tire he just fixed. He grabbed the keys the Berry's gave him and started the engine. He pulled it out of the garage.

"It's fixed!" Kurt exclaimed with joy.

"It is?" Burt asked, curious as he hopped out of the car and checked out the hubcap, "It Is!"

"You did it! You really did it!" Kurt rejoiced.

"Warm up the tow truck, boy. I'm off to the Berry's." Burt exclaimed as he cleaned off his hands with the rag that he kept in his back pocket and made his way out of the garage.

* * *

The next day Burt hooked the Berry's car up to his new tow truck to take to their house like they instructed him to do when he was done for they were gone on vacation.

"Good bye, Papa!" Kurt waved at his father from inside the garage as he started the engine.

"See you soon, Kurt! I should be back no later than a half hour! If not back within fourty-five minutes, please, don't be afraid to come look for me, or call me!" Burt hollered back from his truck then left, leaving Kurt alone at home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Excuse any errors._

_fanfic tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Where am I?" Burt asked himself as he traveled down a long, dirt, back road on his way to the Berry's, "Maybe I typed in the wrong address?" Burt pulled over and took down his GPS. He checked his destination. He was going the wrong way. Burt typed up the new address on the GPS then turned around and headed in the right direction to the house. Halfway out of the little back road Burt heard a popping sound and then difficulty came as he tried driving farther. Burt pulled over and got out of his truck. He checked, flat, just his luck. He crawled back into his truck and pulled his phone out of the cup holder it was sitting in, "Maybe I can call Kurt to come pick me up." Burt grumbled, he turned on his phone. Two more problems arose. One: no service, two: his battery was dead and it quickly shut itself off.

"Maybe I can find a house nearby. I could probably use their phone." Burt said then set off to find a place.

He walked down the street before finding a building not too far away. He ran towards it and found the building to be a castle-like place. Burt cautiously climbed the steps up to the doors of the building. Why, if he wasn't mistaken it had to be a palace. Burt knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked on it again, this time the door cracked open a bit. Burt carefully stepped inside.

"Hello? Hello?" Burt called out. Near the entrance sat a little table where a candle and a clock stood on top of it.

"Poor fellow must've gotten lost." The candle whispered to the clock.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." The clock whispered back.

"Is someone there?" Burt asked, thinking he heard something.

"Not a word, Trent. Not one word!" The clock whispered.

"I don't mean to intrude, but my car broke down and I need to call my son to pick me up!" Burt called out, frightened.

"Oh Wes, have a heart. Just let the poor man use the phone and be on his way." The candle Trent said, then realizing, they had no phone.

"Shush shush shhhhh!" The clock, Wes shushed, quite loudly and laid a hand on top of Trent's mouth. Trent placed his lit hand on top of Wes', "Owe!" Wes wailed, releasing his hand from Trent's mouth and waved it around rapidly to cool it off.

"Of course, good sir, you may stay here for the night." Trent responded to Burt.

"Who said that?" Burt asked, scared. He picked up Trent and began shining the dim candle light around the dark castle. Trent tapped him on the shoulder.

"Over here." Trent said.

Burt spun around to look on the other side of him, "Where?" He asked.

Trent tapped Burt on the head. Burt faced the candle he was holding, "Hello." Trent greeted.

Burt dropped Trent, startled, "Oh! Incredible!" He was amazed at the talking candle.

Wes hopped over to Trent, "Well, now you've done it, Trent. Splendid, just peachy - argh!" Burt picked up Wes. He began fiddling with Wes' parts.

"How is this accomplished?" He asked.

"Put me down! At once!" Wes ordered. Burt tickled the bottoms of Wes' feet. Wes began laughing hysterically. Burt then wound the spring on the back of Wes' head, causing his face to twist around with the clock hands. Burt then opened the front of Wes and began to play with his pendulum, "Sir, close that at once, do you mind!" Wes exclaimed, closing himself on Burt's finger.

"I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that... I mean... I don't-" Burt shook his head, waving his now sore finger.

"Come, we shall warm you by the fire." Trent said, trying to stall Burt from using the phone that they didn't have.

"Thank you... but... I mean, I'm not cold, I... I just need to use a phone." Burt said.

"Nonsense, come." Trent said then began leading Burt to the room with the fire.

"No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here." Wes shouted after them, running to catch up. Unknowingly Beast Blaine was watching from the stairwell and went after the three of them, "I demand that you... stop...right...there!" Wes continued to shout after Trent and Burt. Once they were in the little den Trent pulled up a comfy arm chair. Burt took a seat in it, "Oh no, not the master's chair!" Wes whines. Just then a barking foot stool comes rushing into the room and fixed himself so Burt's feat were propped up on top of him, "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" Wes continued, covering his eyes as if he saw nothing.

Then, a coat rack comes over and removes the jacket that Burt was wearing, "What service!" Burt exclaims, satisfied with everything.

"All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here and-" Wes was cut off by a cart zooming past him.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." A tea pot asked Burt.

"But, I'm not-" Burt was cut off by a little tea cup hopping into his hands."

Wes fell to the ground and faced the floor, "No! No tea, no tea!" He said, shivering at all his fear.

The little tea cup began laughing as Burt took a sip out of him, "It tickles, momma!"

Burt became startled by the cup, "Oh! Hello!" He greeted him looking down at the cup. Just then the door to the den slammed open. A big gust of wind blew in blowing out the fire and Trent's flames. Wes dived for cover, the tea pot began shaking and the tea cup jumped back onto the cart and seeked refuge behind his mother, the tea pot.

"Uh oh!" The tea cup whispered from behind his mother.

Blaine came crawling up to Burt, his dark fur standing straight up, his large, sharp teeth sticking out and snarling at the defenseless man.

"There's a stranger here." Blaine growled looking at the human.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman broke down and needed a place to-" Trent tried explaining to Blaine but was drowned out.

"Master, I'd like to take this moment to say... I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no-" Wes stated but was again drowned out by Beast Blaine. Blaine turned to Burt.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?" He growled fiercely.

Burt stood up and backed himself far from the beast, scared as he answered, "I was broken down and-"

"You are not welcome here!" Blaine shouted.

"I'm sorry." Burt responded timidly.

"What are you staring at?" Beast Blaine growled, noticing Burt staring at him, timidly.

"Noth-noth-nothing!" Burt turned to leave.

Blaine raced to the exit before Burt could get to it, "So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?"

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a phone to use... or-or-or... a place to stay." Burt begged

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Blaine growled. He picked up Burt and carried him out of the den.

* * *

Azimio let out a short, hardy chuckle, "Oh boy! Kurt's gonna get the surprise of his life, huh Karofsky?"

"Yep. This is his lucky day!" Karofsky answered back. He then turned to all the band members and wedding guests, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and... propose to the boy!" The minister and the guests lout out a hardy laugh. Dave turned to Azimio, "Now, you Azimio. When Kurt and I come out that door-"

"Oh I know, I know!" Azimio exclaimed. He then turned to the band and began directing them to play _'Here Comes the Bride'_. Gaston took the Baritone, causing the band to stop playing, and hit Azimio with it.

"Not yet!" He yelled at Azimio.

"Sorry!" Karofsky walked over to Kurt's house and knocked on the door. Kurt checked the peephole and groaned when he saw Dave standing there. Kurt answered the door.

"David, what a pleasant... surprise." Kurt said, un amused.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Kurt. There's not a man in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true." Karofsky began.

"What do you know about my dreams, David?" Kurt asked, knowingly.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." Karofsky plopped down in a chair and propped his mud-covered feet up on Kurt's book. He then kicked off his sneakers, "A large mansion, my latest football trophy being polished and shined by the butler, and my little husband, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Kurt asked, hopefully. Knowing well that that wasn't the answer.

"No, Kurt! Strapping football players, like me!" Karofsky answered pleasantly, to a very disgusted looking Kurt.

"Imagine that." Kurt said, bored as he picked up his book, put a book mark in it then sat it on a shelf.

"And do you know who that husband will be?" Karofsky asked, cockly.

"Let me think." Kurt said, already knowing the answer to it.

"You, Kurt!" Karofsky responded, cornering Kurt in front of the shelf. Kurt ducked under Dave's arm to get past him.

"David, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Say you'll marry me." Karofsky said, trapping him against the door.

Kurt reached for the doorknob, "I'm very sorry, David, but I just don't deserve you." He then opened the door and ducked past Karofsky as David fell forward into a mud puddle. Azimio started directing the band to play _'Here Comes the Bride'_ again. Kurt then threw Karofsky's sneakers out the door and closed it. Azimio looked down at David as he continued directing the band. He cut the band, knowing very well something was wrong.

"So, how'd it go?" Azimio asked, stupidly.

Karofsky held Azimio's collar on his shirt, "I'll have Kurt for my husband, make no mistake about that!" He exclaimed in Azimio's face. He then forcefully let go of the collar, making Azimio unbalanced and fall into the mud.

"Touchy!" Azimio said to himself. Karofsky walked away, angrily

"Is he gone?" Kurt asked as he stuck his head out the door, "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless...:

_Mister David, can't you just see it_

_Mister David, his little husband_

_Not me, no sir, I guarantee it_

_I want much more than this provincial life..._

Kurt ran off to his backyard:

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_I want it more than I can tell_

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more than they've got planned- _

Kurt sang as he laid in the soft grass of his backyard. Then he realized, "Father!" He exclaimed, remembering his dad's been gone for over an hour. Kurt ran inside the house and called his father's cell, no answer. He had to go out and look for him. Kurt ran to his car and quickly got in. He punched in the Berry's address he found sitting on the kitchen table then set out after his dad. Hopefully, he isn't hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Excuse any errors._

_fanfic tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurt drove for a while then pulled off the road when he could see a red thing shin behind a thin layer of trees, "Dad's truck, I'm certain." Kurt said. He got out of his Navigator and ran up to it. Sure enough, it was a red tow truck with a little blue car hitched to it, it was indeed Burt's. But, Burt was nowhere in site. Kurt went back to his car and continued driving up the road, certain he would find his father. As he drove he came across a patch of mud alongside the road, it had footprints in it. Kurt followed the mud with the footprints all the way to a large building. Much like a palace, it looked. the footprints left the mud and led up the steps to the door of the palace-like house. Kurt pulled off the road and walked up to the doors of the house, they had to be his father's footprints. To his surprise the door was opened slightly. Kurt burst through them.  
"Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." Wes mocked Trent.  
"I was trying to be hospitable." Trent reasoned back.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kurt asked as he slowly crept into the palace, "Hello? Father? Father, are you here?"

* * *

"Momma, there's a young man, about master's age in the castle!" The little tea cup exclaimed, hopping into the kitchen.  
"Now, Finn, I won't have you making up such wild stories." The tea pot replied back.  
"But really, momma, I saw him." The tea cup, Finn replied back.  
"Not another word. Unless you are talking about the master's prisoner, who isn't that young, I suggest hush up and get into the tub." The tea pot replied back, bitterly disgusted. She then lifted Finn up and placed him into the tub. Just then Santan, a feather duster came hopping into the kitchen.  
"A man! I saw a man about master's age in the castle!" She exclaimeed with her light Latino accent.  
Finn poked his head out of the tub, "See, told ya!"

* * *

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-" Wes went on, making fun of Trent.  
"Father?" Kurt called again, passing Wes and Trent who were sitting on the table. Trent and Wes turned to face the new man who entered the castle.  
"Did you see that?" Trent asked as he ran to the door Kurt had entered and poked his head through it, "It's a boy!"  
"I know it's a boy." Wes replied.  
"Don't you see? He's the one. The boy we have been waiting for. He has come to break the spell!" Trent exclaimed then began running after Kurt.  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Wes said, chasing after Trent. The two of them crept around to the door that lead to the tower where Burt was being held in. Kurt hears the creaking of the door opening and turns and races into it.  
"Papa? Papa?" Kurt asked again. Wes hides behind the door so he wouldn't get noticed and Trent rushes off up the stairs, "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!" Kurt begins up the stairs while Trent watches from an opening in the wall set so it was like a shelf, "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone... I-i-is there anyone here?"  
Just as he asked that he heard a distant echo of his dad's voice, "Kurt?" It sounded. Kurt rushed in the direction of the echoing voice and found his dad laying on the cold ground of a small, lonely cell.  
" Oh, Papa!" Kurt exclaimed grabbing Burt's hands into his. They were cold, probably from being trapped in a high, non-heated area for God knows how long.  
"How did you find me?" Burt asked both worried and relieved.  
" Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here." Kurt said ignoring his father's question. He was worried, who would do such a thing to his father and why? Amongst this period in time you could be arrested imprisoning someone in your own home.  
"Kurt, I want you to leave this place." Burt said, trying to sound tough, failing.  
" Who's done this to you?" Kurt asked trying hard to help his father out.  
"No time to explain. You must go... now!" Burt commanded once more trying to help his son right back.  
"I won't leave you!" Kurt said drawing nearer to his father's cell. He didn't want to be without his father. Beast Blaine showed up and grabbed Kurt and spun him around. Blaine remained in the shadows of the tower, Kurt stood in the light coming in from the window in Burt's cell.  
"What are you doing here?" The voice of Blaine growled. Kurt remained still, unsure if he should be afraid or what?  
"Run, Kurt!" Burt yelled. Kurt ignored him.  
"Who's there? Who are" Kurt asked looking at the shadowing figure which he could not place a face to.  
"The master of this castle." Blaine growled.  
"I've come for my father. Please let him out!" Kurt commanded.  
"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here." Blaine continued.  
"Please, I'll do anything!" Kurt begged, a lump in his throat forming.  
"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." Blaine said.  
"Oh, there must be some way I can-" Kurt paused for a moment, "Wait! Take me instead!" Kurt said, wanting to help his dad. He rather be locked away then have his father be locked instead.  
"You! You would take his place?" Blaine asked, his growling now down to a simple voice.  
Kurt! No! You don't know what you're doing!" Burt exclaimed. He wanted more than anything in this world to know that his son is safe and if he was stuck here who knows how safe Kurt would be?  
"If I did, would you let him go?" Kurt went on, still not listening to Burt.  
" Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." Blaine agreed. Kurt thought about for a minute. He realized he wanted to see the face of the captor.  
"Come into the light." Kurt commanded. Blaine cautiously drags himself into the light for Kurt, showing his long black fur and large, sharp hazel eyes, frightening the small boy. Kurt's eyes grew wide and he backed up, tripping and falling down next to his father's cell.  
"No, Kurt. I won't let you do this!" Burt cried out grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him in. Kurt releases himself from his father and stands back up. He slowly walks back into the light.  
"You have my word." Kurt nodded once.  
"Done!" Blaine said quickly then moves to the cell to unlock Burt from it. Burt ran over and hugged his son.  
"No, Kurt. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-" He stops when Blaine grabs him and drags him downstairs.  
"Wait!" Kurt called after the Beast and Burt.  
"Kurt!" Burt called back.  
"Wait!" Kurt called again in an attempt. Blaine continued to drag Burt to the front of the castle and threw him into the back of a - living Prius.  
"No, please spare my son!" Burt called as he tried to regain himself from the harsh toss.  
"He's no longer your concern." Blaine growled, slamming the car door shut, "Take him to the town." He commanded the living Prius. The Prius started the engine and sped down the road.  
" Please, let me out, please!" Burt cried slamming his fists against the back windshield of the small car.  
Kurt watched from the cell window as the car drove itself down the long road. He fell to the floor and began crying. This had to be the hardest day of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Excuse any errors._

_fanfic tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Master?" Trent asked Blaine as he sat at his post as Blaine climbed the stares in the tower.

"What?" Blaine growled angrily.

Since the boy is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room?" Trent suggested. A low, rumbling growl came from Blaine upon the suggestion, "Then again, maybe not." Trent quivered slightly.

Blaine entered the cell where he locked a crying Kurt up in, "You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye." Kurt sobbed to the horrific Beast.

"I'll show you to your room." Blaine said, feeling bad for what he has done to a young man and his father.

"My room?" Kurt asked, surprised, "But I thought-?"

"You wanna-you wanna stay in the tower?" Blaine asked as Kurt indicated his room was the little cell in the castle.

"No." Kurt said, wiping the fresh tears from his face.

"Then follow me." Blaine said as he turned to go to an empty room downstairs. Kurt followed him, slowly falling behind the farther they walked. He studied the sculptures on the wall and gasped at them, frightened. He runs to catch up with Blaine. Blaine looked behind him to see a tear fall from Kurt's eye.

"Say something to him." Trent whispered into Blaine's ear as he was being carried as the only light source down to the bed room.

"Hmm?" Blaine thought for merely a second, "Oh... I... um... hope you like it here?" He said to Kurt, looking at Trent for approval. Trent motioned for Blaine to continue, "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish... except the West Wing." Blaine warned the new castle member.

"What's in the West Wing?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"It's forbidden!" Blaine said angrily, stopping and turning to look the boy in the eye while saying so. He turned back around and continued down until reaching a door. He opened the door to reveal a large, dark room, "Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you." He said in a surprisingly tender voice for such a furocious creature.

"Dinner- invite him to dinner." Trent said in Blaine's ear.

"You... will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" Blaine said, becoming angry again. He slammed the door to Kurt's room shut as he and Trent left Kurt to settle. Kurt ran over to his bed and threw himself onto it. He laid his face in one of the pillows and broke down into a heavy sob.

* * *

"Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong man. No one says _'no'_ to Karofsky!" David complained to Azimio as they sat at Breadstix that evening.

"Darn right!" Azimio exclaimed in agreement.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear." Karofsky went on as he turned his chair away from the table they were sitting at.

"More beer?" Azimio asked running from his seat to stand in front of Karofsky, holding his beer mug.

"What for?" Dave asked turning his chair back to face the table again, "Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Karofsky slumped down, rested his elbow on the table and his chin in the hand of the same arm.

"Who, you? Never. Karofsky, you've got to pull yourself together." Azimio said, still standing behind Dave's chair.  
_  
AZIMIO:_

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Karofsky

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Karofsky

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why!

No one's slick as Karofsky, no one's quick as Karofsky

No one's next as incredibly thick as Karofsky

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley

And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!

OLD CRONIES:

No one's been like Karofsky, a king-pin like Karofsky

AZIMIO:

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Karofsky

KAROFSKY:

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

OLD CRONIES:

My, what a guy that Karofsky!

Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips

AZIMIO:

Karofsky is the best and the rest is all drips!

ALL:

No one fights like Karofsky, no one bites like Karofsky

WRESTLER:

In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Karofsky

BIMPS:

For there's no one as burly and brawny

KAROFSKY:

As you see I've got biceps to spare

AZIMIO:

Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

KAROFSKY:

That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!

OLD CRONIES:

No one hits like Karofsky, matches wits like Karofsky

AZIMIO:

In a spitting match, nobody spits like Karofsky!

KAROFSKY:

I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!

ALL:

Ten points for Karofsky!

KAROFSKY:

When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Every morning to help me get large!

And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

ALL:

No one tackles like Karofsky, makes those beauts like Karofsky

AZIMIO:

Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Karofsky

KAROFSKY:

I use sports balls in all of my decorating!

ALL:

My what a guy! Karofsky!

"Help! Someone help me!" Burt exclaimed as he ran into Breadstix.

"Burt?" An old man asked from his booth.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got hm. He's got him locked in the dungeon." Burt exclaimed as he stood there amongst the crowd in the restaurant.

"Who?" Azimio asked.

"Kurt. We must go. Not a minute to lose!" Burt still stood amongst an expressionless group of people.

"Whoa! Slow down, Burt. Who's got Kurt locked in a dungeon?" Karofsky asked resting his elbows on the table.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" Burt exclaimed as he ran around the restaurant exclaiming to everyone until he came to Dave. All the cronies began to laugh and mock Burt.

"Is it a big beast?" One crony asked, stifling his laughs.

"Huge!" Burt said, throwing his arms up high in the air for an accurate dipiction

"With a long, ugly snout?" Another crony asked sarcastically.

"Hideously ugly!" Burt nodded

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" A third crony asked.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" Burt asked beggingly.

"All right, old man. We'll help you out." Karofsky said, his grin, wide with amusement at the foolery of the story Burt was telling them.

"You will? Oh thank you, thank you!" Burt cried out. His happiness was stifled by two of the croonies lifting him up and shoving him out of the restaurant.

"Crazy old Burt. He's always good for a laugh!" A crony chuckled at Karofsky.

"Crazy old Burt, hmm? Crazy old Burt. Hmmm?" Karofsky said pensively as he tapped on his chin thoughtfully, "Azimio, I'm afraid I've been thinking."

"A dangerous pastime-" Azimio said taking his seat across from David.

"I know, But that wacky old coot is Kurt's father. And his sanity's only so-so" Karofsky cut off Azimio

_KAROFSKY:_

Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at that loony old man

See I promised myself I'd be married to Kurt,

_  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

If I...

Karofsky whispered _'If I...'_

_AZIMIO:_

Yes?

_KAROFSKY:_

Then I...

He whispered again.

_AZIMIO:_

No, would he?

_KAROFSKY:_

... guess!

AZIMIO:

Now I get it!

BOTH:

Let's go!

The two of them stood and began waltzing around Breadstix.

_BOTH:_

No one plots like Karofsky, takes cheap shots like Karofsky

AZIMIO:

Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Karofsky

ALL:

So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!

My what a guy, Karofsky!

* * *

"Will no one help me?" Burt asked as he stumbled along the snowy parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Excuse any errors._

_fanfic tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kurt was still crying on the bed when there was a clinking at the door. Kurt lifted his head off the bed to talk, "Who is it?" He asked.

"Carole Hudson, son." The tea pot, Carole answered as she opened the door and entered the room with Finn and their entourage, "I thought you might like a spot of tea."

Kurt got up off the bed and began backing up, amazed by the talking tea set before his eyes, "But you... ah... but... I-" He bumped into a wardrobe.

"Oof. Careful!" The wardrobe, Quinn said, startled by the man who bumped into her.

Kurt sat back down on the bed, "This is impossible-"

Quinn leaned her shoulder on the other end of the bed, "I know it is, but here we are!"

Sugar and cream began pouring into the opening of Finn, "Told ya he was handsome, mama, didn't I?"

"All right, now, Finn. That'll do." Carole answered. Finn hopped over to Kurt who was now sitting on the floor, "Slowly, now. Don't spill!" She called after her son.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he picked up Finn.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Finn asked right when Kurt was about ready to take a sip of the tea. He (Finn) took a big breath, puffed his cheeks, and began blowing bubbles out the top.

"Finn!" Carole yelled, abominated.

"Oops. Sorry." Finn said, guilty as his cheeks turned a bright red.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my son." Carole said to Kurt.

"We all think so." Quinn said.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything." Kurt said.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." Carole said. She looked up, "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Finn!"

"Bye!" Finn exclaimed as he hopped away.

Kurt stood up and Quinn approached him, "Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers." She opened the doors and a swarm of moths flew out. She quickly slammed them shut, "Oh, how embarrassing. Here we are." She opened one door and used the other as an arm. She pulled out a black tuxedo, "Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!"

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Kurt said.

"Oh, but you must!" Quinn exclaimed.

Wes then waddled in and cleared his throat, "Dinner... is served."

* * *

Blaine was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, Carole and Trent with him, "What's taking so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet?!" He asked.

"Oh, try to be patient, sir. The boy has lost his father and his freedom all in one day." Carole replied back.

"Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this boy could be the one to break the spell?" Trent asked.

"Of course I have. I'm not a fool!" Blaine exclaimed angrily.

"Good. You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and, poof! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Trent suggested.

"Oh, it's not that easy, Trent. These things take time." Carole said.

"But the bird is already beginning to molt." Trent said.

"It's no use. He's so beautiful, and I'm so... well, look at me!" Blaine frowned.

Trent shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Carole, "Oh, you must help him to see past all that." Carole said.

"I don't know how." Blaine admitted.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman." Carole dictated. Blaine sat up straight and straightened his face to look a bit more formal.

"Ah yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile." Trent added on. Blaine bears his face into a grin that was both funny and fearsome.

"But don't frighten the poor boy." Carole pointed out.

"Impress him with your rapier wit." Trent said.

"But be gentle." Carole instructed.

"Shower him with compliments." Trent said.

"But be sincere." Carole retorted.

"And above all-"

"You must control your temper!" They both said together. The door creaked open. Blaine wiped the silly face off him for something more serious as he waited expectantly.

"Here he is!" Trent exclaimed.

Wes entered, "Uh, good evening." He said shyly.

Blaine became mad, "Well, where is he?" He growled.

"Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, ah, boy." Wes began, stalling, "Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah... um... circumstances being what they are, ah... he's not coming."

"What!" Blaine yelled as he banged open the door and ran out of the dining hall with a bunch of the objects running after him.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Wes yelled after Blaine.

They approached Kurt's door, "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Blaine yelled outside.

"I'm not hungry." Kurt said from inside the door.

"You'll come out or I'll - I'll break down the door!"

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affections." Trent interrupted.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman." Wes pleaded.

"But he is being so... difficult!" Blaine said, growing angrier.

"Gently, gently." Carole said.

"Will you come down to dinner?" Blaine asked, dejected.

"No!" Kurt said. Blaine looked down at the objects, frustrated.

"Suave. Genteel." Wes said.

Blaine bowed at the door trying to act formal, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

Wes made coughing noises, "We say _'please._'"

"...please." Blaine sighed, once again dejected.

"No, thank you." Kurt said, mad at Blaine.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Blaine said, furiously.

"Yes I can!" Kurt said, provoking Blaine.

"Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" Blaine yelled at Kurt. He then turned to the objects, "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" Blaine then ran down the hallway and slammed a door shut.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it?" Carole said.

"Trent, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change." Wes commanded.

"You can count on me, my captain." Trent said, taking guard position in front of the door.

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." Wes said to the other objects.

* * *

Blaine entered his lair, knocking over things in his path as he walked through it, "I ask nicely, but he refuses. What a - what does he want me to do? Beg?" He picked up the magic mirror laying on the ground, "Show me the boy."

The mirror shines and glows to reveal Kurt in his room talking to Quinn, "Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" She asked Kurt.

"I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine sat the magic mirror down, "I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see me as anything... but a monster." He said tenderly. He heard a faint chirping and turned to face Pavarotti in his cage and watched as another feather fell, "It's hopeless." He put his head in his hands.

* * *

The door to Kurt's room creaked open and Kurt emerged from his room. He ran down the hall. Santana and Trent emerged from behind a curtain across the hall from Kurt's room, "Oh, no!" Santana said.

"Oh, yes!" Trent said flirtatiously.

"Oh, no!" Santana repeated.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

"I've been burnt by you before!" Trent took Santana in his arms and looked up to see Kurt. He dropped Santana.

"He has emerged!" Trent exclaimed.

* * *

"Come on, Finn. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters." Carole said as she helped him in.

"But I'm not sleepy." Finn protested.

"Yes you are." Carole argued.

"No, I'm... not." Finn yawned before falling asleep. Carole closed the cupboard doors.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste." A stove said as he cleaned up.

"Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us." Carole said.

"Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say _'please.'_" Wes said.

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-" Carole began but Wes cuts her off as Kurt enters the kitchen.

"Splendid to see you out and about, mister." Wes said as Trent came running into the kitchen, "I am Wes, head of the household." Wes leaned in to try and kiss Kurt's hand but Trent butted in front of him, "This is Trent."

"Please to meet you." Trent said as he began placing delicate kisses on Kurt's hand.

"If there's anything-" Wes began, trying to talk around Trent, "-stop that... that we can...please-" He finally shoved Trent out of the way, "-to make your stay more comfortable." Trent used one of his hands to burn Wes' hands, "Ow!"

"I am a little hungry." Kurt admitted.

"You are? Hear that? He's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china." Carole exclaimed excitedly. The stove's burners roared to life and a bunch of drawers opened to reveal silverware standing at attention.

"Remember what the master said?" Wes asked Carole secretively.

"Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry." Carole replied back.

"Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-" Wes began thinking he gave the ultimate demand.

"Wes, I am surprised at you. He's not our prisoner. He's our guest. We must make him feel welcome here." Trent said to Wes then turned to Kurt, "Right this way, sir."

"Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!" Wes said.

"Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?" Trent replied.

"Music!?" Wes screamed at Trent who has already left to the dining hall with Kurt.

Kurt took a seat at the long table. Trent stood on the table, "Good evening, sir. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner." He said as food carts wheeled out to the dining area,

_TRENT:_

_Be our guest, be our guest_

_Put our service to the test,_

_tie your napkin 'round your neck, mister_

_and we provide the rest!_

A chair wrapped a napkin around Kurt who took it off and placed it on his lap.

_TRENT:_

_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why we only live to serve_

_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

_Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!_

Trent offered Kurt a plate of hot hors d'oeuvres. He dipped his finger in one and tasted it.

_TRENT:_

_They can sing, they can dance_

_After all, sir, this is Lima!_

_And a dinner here is never second best!_

_Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

A cabinet opens and a large china collection rolled out. Trent handed Kurt a menu which he opened and began reading.

_TRENT:_

_Beef ragout, cheese souffle,_

_Pie and pudding en flambe!_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone and you're scared,_

_But the banquet's all prepared!_

_No one's gloomy or complaining,_

_While the flatware's entertaining!_

Just then the flatware came in.

_TRENT:_

_We tell jokes, I do tricks_

_With my fellow candlesticks_

Trent began juggling his candles.

_MUGS: _

_And it's all in perfect taste_

_That you can bet!_

_ALL: _

_Come on and lift your glass,_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

_TRENT:_

_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!_

_ALL: _

_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

All leave except for a scared Wes who began to inch away when Trent re-entered and held him there.

_TRENT:_

_Life is so unnerving,_

_For a servant who's not serving!_

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

"Get off!" Wes commanded.

_TRENT: _

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

_Suddenly, those good old days are gone._

Wes looked up to see the salt and pepper shakers shaking salt and pepper down on them.

_TRENT: _

_Ten years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_Most days just lay around the castle,_

_Flabby fat and lazy_

_You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!_

_CAROLE: _

_It's a guest, it's a guest!_

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed!_

_With dessert, he'll want tea,_

_And my dear, that's fine with me!_

_While the cups do their soft shoeing,_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!_

_I'll get warm, piping hot_

_Heaven's sake, is that a spot?_

_Clean it up, we want the company impressed!_

_We've got a lot to do-_

_Is it one lump or two?_

_For you our guest!_

Carole sang in the kitchen before hopping onto her cart and rolled out into the dining room where she offered some tea to Kurt.

_ALL: _

_He's our guest!_

_MRS. POTTS: _

_He's our guest!_

_ALL: _

_He's our guest!_

_Be our guest! Be our guest!_

_Our command is your request!_

_It's ten years since we had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed!_

_With your meal, with your ease,_

_Yes indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you, we'll keep going-_

_TRENT AND THE REST:_

_Course, by course_

_One by one_

_'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up,_

_But for let's eat up_

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!_

The song ends with silverware flying through the air, plates and featherdusters dancing, and Wes as the center of attention until Trent comes sliding in, pushing Wes out of the way.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Kurt cheered, clapping his hands.

"Thank you, thank you, sir. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone."Wes said. He then looked down at his feet, "Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle." Kurt said.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Wes asked nervously as a fork ran past them. He turned to Trent, "It was you, wasn't it!?" Trent and Wes began fighting.

"I... um... figured it out for myself." Kurt said. Wes and Trent looked up at Kurt and stopped. Wes dusted himself off and Trent fixed his wax nose, "I'd like to look around, if that's all right?"

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" Trent asked excitedly.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Wes said then turned to Trent, "We can't let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" Wes said, flattered.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Excuse any errors._

_fanfic tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Wes, Trent, and Kurt were walking down the in the castle. Wes was lecturing, "As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!" Wes laughed at his own joke, "Now then, where was I?" He turned to find the heads of the suits of armor have turned to follow Kurt, "As you were!" He yelled at them and they all snapped back into place, "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the - sir?" Wes turned back to the group to see that Kurt has wandered off to the grand staircase where he began climbing it. Wes and Trent ran after him and jumped in front of him to stop Kurt from progressing any further.

"What's up there?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Wes lied. Trent started shaking his head but Wes nudged him and he began nodding along.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing." Kurt asked.

"Nice going!" Trent said to Wes.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there?" Kurt said suspicious.

"Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!" Trent said.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Kurt said. He stepped over them but they dashed up and stopped him again.

"Perhaps Kurt would like to see something else? We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-" Wes began but was cut off by Kurt once again stepping past them.

"Maybe later." Kurt said, impatient.

"The gardens, or the library perhaps?" Trent asked as he and Wes went to block Kurt again.

"You have a library?" Kurt asked, interested.

"Oh yes! Indeed!" Wes said, thrilled that Kurt was interested.

"With books!" Trent said.

"Gads of books!" Wes said excitedly.

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades-"

"-of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..." Wes finished it all. He and Trent then set off in the direction to the library. Kurt began to follow but his curiosity caused him to turn back around to the West Wing.

His excitement was dwindled when he entered the hallway to the lair. It was dark and scary. Probably the worst part of the entire castle. Kurt wanted to go back but at the same time wanted to pursue to see what the Beast had been hiding from him. He stopped to look at a broken mirror that was reflecting his concern in several different sections. He continued until he reached the end of the hall where a door with a gargoyle doorknob waited for him. He took a deep breath and hesitantly reached for the knob which he twisted and opened the door to the lair. He began to explore the room and was amazed by everything he saw. He bumped into a table which began to tip and fall if it wasn't for Kurt who picked it back up before it crashed to the floor. Kurt turned to see a shredded portrait hanging crooked on the wall. Kurt reached out and moved the shreds to reveal the portrait to be that of a handsome Prince. His black hair was slicked back in hair gel; his face was soft; triangular eyebrows above wide, honey eyes. He turned to see a bird cage with a molting, yellow warbler sitting in it. He slowly walked over to it and opened the cage. Kurt reached out to touch the nearly bare bird when a shadow fell on him. The shadow of the Beast who had been out on the balcony. He jumped back into the room and slammed the cage door shut, making sure to lock it back up. He then turned to Kurt.

"Why did you come here?" Blaine growled.

"I'm sorry..." Kurt said, scared as he backed away from Blaine.

"I warned you never to come here!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I didn't mean any harm." Kurt said in a high, hoarse voice.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Blaine asked, growing angrier. He began to thrash at the furniture.

"Please, stop! No!" Kurt pleaded, tears now running down his cheeks.

"Get out! Get out!" Blaine screamed. Kurt turned and fled from the room. Blaine calmed down and fell to his knees. He realized he might have just ruined his chances with Kurt. He reached the stairwell and ran down it, passing a very confuse Trent and Wes.

"Wh- Where are you going?" Trent asked.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Kurt exclaimed, still very frightened from what happened just a second ago.

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Wes begged as they went after Kurt. Trent tried to respond but Kurt slammed the door behind him. Trent and Wes bowed their heads in sadness as they believed they failed from ever becoming human again.

Kurt wandered down the street in pouring down rain when a group of bikers came roaring up in the other direction. He froze and hoped they would pass by him. Instead they enclosed him in a circle. He panicked and ran through a small space between two bikers. He slipped and fell in the wet mud. The bikers got up off their bikes and began towards Kurt who struggled to get up and began running in the opposite direction. The bikers caught up with him and enclosed him again. They slowly drew nearer to Kurt. He found a sharp stick on the ground and picked it up. He began swinging it at the bikers and slashed a few of them. One came up from behind and took the stick from Kurt. He snapped it in half leaving Kurt defenseless. Another one punched Kurt in the face. He looked up to see another one about to strike at him too but his fist was caught and he was lifted up off the ground by Blaine. He threw the biker who landed on the hard pavement. He then stood behind them and Kurt. They lunged at the Beast. One pulled out a knife and ripped a deep cut in Blaine's shoulder. Finally, Blaine threw a biker against a tree, knocking him out. The others turned and ran in fear back to their bikes where they drove off as fast as they could. Blaine turned back to Kurt taking in heavy breaths as he looked at the pale boy despairingly before collapsing to the ground. Kurt, grateful to be alive turned back to the path he was heading but paused and went back to the Beast.

Kurt drug Blaine back to the castle and up the steps to the den. He grabbed Carole and boiled some water with her. He poured the water into a clean bowl and dipped a rag into it. He turned to the Beast who was licking the wound.

"Here now. Oh, don't do that." Kurt said tenderly as he reached out to try and clean the wound. Blaine growled at him, "Just... hold still." Kurt commanded. He touched the rag to the wound and Blaine roared in pain. The objects that have been watching them jumped back, startled by the sound.

"That hurts!" Blaine exclaimed.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." Kurt pointed out.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" Blaine retorted.

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Kurt exclaimed, frustrated.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but stopped to think of a good counterpoint, "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" He finally said.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" Kurt placed his hands on his hips. Blaine raised his finger to bring out another point but had nothing so he lowered his head in defeat. Kurt moved the rag back up to the wound, "Now, hold still. This may sting a little." Kurt said then began to clean the wound gingerly. Blaine gave a grunt of surprise and gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "By the way, thank you... for saving my life." Kurt said tenderly.

Blaine opened his eyes, shocked, "You're welcome." He answered just as tenderly. The objects watched with interest at the beautiful bonding.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Excuse any errors._

_fanfic tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Karofsky, Azimio and Mister D'arque were all sitting at a table in an empty Breadstix, "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." D'arque said. Karofsky pulled out a large stack of twenties all bundled up together and slid it towards D'arque. D'arque pulled a twenty out of the stack and inspected it to see if it was real, "Aah, I'm listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Kurt, but he needs a little... persuasion." Karofsky said.

"Turned him down flat!" Azimio added. Dave knocked him upside the head.

"Everyone knows his father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle..." Karofsky went on.

"Burt is harmless." D'arque said.

"The point is, Kurt would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

"Yeah, even marry him!" Azimio directed the _"him"_ to Karofsky who gave Azimio a threatening look.

"So you want me to throw his father in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?" D'arque cleared out the proposition. Dave and Azimio nod in agreement, "Oh, that is despicable. I love it!"

* * *

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get him out of there." Burt said as he packed his bags to get ready to leave. Burt left quickly, just a few seconds before Dave, Azimio and D'arque pulled up. They break into the house and began searching for the residents.

"Kurt! Burt!" Dave called out.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all." Azimio said as he turned to go.

Karofsky grabbed him by the collar and drug him outside, "They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He released his grip on Azimio and pushed him into a bush, "Azimio, don't move from that spot until Kurt and his father come home."

"But, but... aw, nuts!" Azimio said But gave up and punched the side of the house.

* * *

Kurt was outside playing in the grass, the taste of _"freedom"_ and happiness. This was the first he felt truly happy since he was forced captive in the castle. Blaine, Wes, and Trent watched Kurt in the distance.

"I've never felt this way about anyone." Blaine said, "I want to do something for him." He proposed but his face fell quickly, "But what?"

"Well, there's the usual things - flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..." Wes trailed.

"Ah, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his inter-" Trent began, "Wait a minute!" He exclaimed remembering how much Kurt loved to read.

* * *

"Kurt, there's something I want to show you." Blaine said as they stood in front of a door in the hall. He began to open the door but stopped, "But first, you have to close your eyes." Blaine smiled. Kurt looked at him quizzicaly, "It's a surprise." Blaine answered what Kurt was thinking. Kurt closed his eyes and Blaine waved a hand in his face to make sure he couldn't see anything before he lead Kurt through the door to the room.

"Can I open them?" Kurt asked just as they entered.

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here." Blaine said then walked away to draw back the curtains. When he does a cascade of beautiful Sun rays enter the room and hits Kurt's face, causing him to flinch.

"Now can I open them?" Kurt asked, impatient.

"All right. Now." Blaine instructed. Kurt opened them to see a gigantic library full of books.

"I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Kurt exclaimed, amazed.

"You-you like it?" Blaine asked.

"It's wonderful." Kurt smiled.

"Then it's yours." Blaine said.

"Oh, thank you so much." Kurt said.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Carole said as she, Finn, Trent, Wes, and Santana watched at the door.

Trent giggled, "I knew it would work."

"What? What works?" Finn asked, confused.

"It's very encouraging." Wes said.

"Isn't this exciting!" Santana said.

"I didn't see anything." Finn complained.

"Come along, Finn. There's chores to be done in the kitchen." Carole said, pushing Finn along.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?" Finn asked, looking back. The other objects walked away.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat on opposite ends of the breakfast table. Carole and Finn were sitting in the middle of the table. Kurt was served his breakfast which he began to eat. He looked at Blaine who was eating out of his bowl with no manners. Finn began to laugh but Carole shot him an admonishing look that stopped him. Kurt turned away to try and ignore it but Finn hopped over and pushed the spoon closer to Blaine who reached out and grabbed it. He looked at Finn as he tried eating with the spoon with little success.

Kurt put down his spoon and lifted his bowl, as if in a toast. Blaine looked at Kurt's compromise and did the same. Together they sipped out of their breakfast bowls.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine decided to go out and feed the birds that afternoon.

_KURT:_

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean_

_And he was coarse and unrefined._

_But now he's dear_

_And so unsure,_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Kurt watched as Blaine failed to feed birds. Kurt tried helping him. He took a handful of the bird seeds and placed it in Blaine's hand. He spread the seeds out and a bird flew into Blaine's palm and began pecking at the seeds.

_BLAINE:_

_He glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched_

_He didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be_

_I'll just ignore_

_But then he's never looked at me that way before._

Kurt ducked around a tree to leave Blaine with the birds. He began to feel doubtful again. He turned his head around and laughed when he saw Blaine getting attacked by birds.

_KURT:_

_New, and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True, that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

Kurt ran out from behind the tree, scaring the birds. Blaine looked at him proudly and began chasing Kurt around the yard. Trent, Wes and Carole watched from a window inside the castle as Blaine began chasing Kurt around the tree who ducked around the other side and snuck up behind him.

_TRENT:_

_Well who'd have thought?_

_CAROLE:_

_Well bless my soul._

_WES:_

_And who'd have known?_

_CAROLE:_

_Well who indeed?_

_TRENT:_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_CAROLE:_

_It's so peculiar_

_ALL: _

_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Kurt and Blaine then came in and went to the den where they sat by the fire and Kurt opened a book which he began reading to Blaine. Finn joined Trent, Wes, and Carole as they watched them from the doorway.

_WES:_

_Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._

"What?" Finn asked Wes.

_CAROLE:_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before._

"What's there, mama?" Finn turned to Carole.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Carole answered before nudging Finn for them to move along and leave Kurt and Blaine alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Excuse any errors._

_fanfic tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Blaine sat in the tub in his lair, he was getting washed for a big night for him and Kurt. Trent was helping him bathe.

"Tonight is the night!" Trent said, ecstatic.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Blaine said hesitantly.

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring." Trent encouraged.

"Bold. Daring." Blaine said as he stepped out of the tub. He shook himself dry.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love." Trent said, telling Blaine his ideal plan for the special night as they went to the vanity. A coatrack began trimming his fur.

"Yes, I - I can" Blaine said, inspired by Trent, "- No, I can't." He quickly backed down.

"You care for the boy, don't you?" Trent asked.

"More than anything." Blaine admitted.

"Well then you must tell him." Trent said. The coatrack finished Blaine's hair and stepped back, "Voila. You look so...so...-"

"Stupid." Blaine said gruffly as he frowned at himself in the mirror. He had braids and pigtails.

"Not quite the word I was looking for." Trent tried, "Perhaps a little more off the top." The coatrack began to cut Blaine's fur again as Wes entered.

Wes cleared his throat, "Your gentleman awaits." He bowed.

* * *

Kurt descended down the grand staircase from the west wing and stopped at the landing for Blaine. He was in a gold tuxedo. Blaine came to the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He too descended the staircase and reached Kurt at the landing. They took each other, arm and arm and went down the rest of the stairs and walked to dinner where Carole and Finn sat waiting for them on their cart.

_CAROLE: _

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast._

Kurt and Blaine moved to the ballroom where they began dancing to the song Carole was singing as she and Finn moved in with them. Blaine kept looking over at Trent and Wes for approval.

_CAROLE: _

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast._

Carole turned to Finn, "Off to the cupboard with you now, Finn. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love." Finn slid off the cart and hopped out of the ballroom but sneaked a peek back into the doorway to take one more look on the happenings. Kurt and Blaine adjourned to the balcony, under a starry night sky.

"Kurt? Are you happy here with me?" Blaine asked, tenderly.

"Yes." Kurt replied hesitantly as he looked off into the distance.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine desperately, "If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much." He said.

Blaine's face fell in disappointed but came back excited, quickly, "There is a way." He smiled. Blaine lead Kurt to his lair and handed him the magic mirror.

"This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see." Blaine said.

"I'd like to see my father, please." Kurt said hesitantly. The mirror shines, Kurt turned his head away from the flash but turned back to see Burt had fallen in the barren streets, unable to get up and struggling to find his way back to the castle. Kurt was shocked and Blaine looked at him in concern, "Papa. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone." Kurt cried. Blaine turned and looked at Pavarotti in thought.

"Then-then you must go to him." Blaine said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What did you say?" Kurt asked, unsure if what he heard was true.

"I release you. You are no longer my prisoner." Blaine said. He refused to turn and look at Kurt.

"You mean... I'm free?" Kurt asked, amazed at Blaine's words.

"Yes." Blaine admitted, softly.

"Oh, thank you." Kurt thanked Blaine then turned back to the mirror, "Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way." He said, hoping his father could hear. Kurt turned to leave but turned back to return the mirror back to Blaine.

Blaine pushed it back to him, "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me."

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Kurt smiled before turning to leave again. Blaine looked down in depression. Kurt reached out and touched his hand to Blaine's cheek in comfort and rushed out, just as Wes came walking in.

"Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you." Wes said, ecstatic.

"I let him go." Blaine said sadly as his face fell further.

Wes chuckled in delight, "Yes. Splend-" He stopped midsentence as he realized what Blaine said, "You what? How could you do that?" Wes asked, infuriated.

"I had to." Blaine replied.

"Yes, but why?" Wes asked, still amazed at Blaine's actions.

"Because, I love him." Blaine admitted to his feelings.

* * *

Wes went and told the others what Blaine had done, "He did what?!" Trent, Carole, Finn and Santana shouted.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Wes nodded, upset.

"He's going away?" Finn asked, disappointed.

"But he was so close." Trent said.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Carole shook her head.

"That's it, then. That should break the spell." Trent said excitedly.

"But it's not enough. He has to love him in return." Carole responded.

"And now it's too late." Wes said.

* * *

Blaine went out onto the balcony and watched Kurt leave. He let out a loud roar in anger at himself that slowly drifted into the wind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading xx_

_Excuse any errors._

_fanfic tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

Kurt wandered around the streets in the pouring rain calling "Papa?" He finally found him past out on the street, his car wasn't too far down the road. Kurt dragged him back to it and loaded Burt in the car. Kurt couldn't start it so he helped his father back out and walked him back to their house where Azimio waited crouched behind the bush.

"Oh, they're back." Azimio said before running off to tell Karofsky.

* * *

"Kurt?" Burt asked when he woke up to see Kurt standing over him.

"It's all right, Papa. I'm home." Kurt smiled as he reached out to hug his father.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Burt admitted.

"I missed you so much." Kurt said as he released from the hug.

"But the beast. How did you escape?" Burt asked.

"I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go." Kurt said.

"That horrible beast?" Burt asked, amazed.

"But he's different, now. He's changed somehow." Kurt said. A sound came from Kurt's satchel. Kurt opened it and pulled out Finn and the magic mirror.

"Hi!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh, a stowaway." Kurt chuckled.

"Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again." Burt remembered his first encounter with Blaine.

Finn turned to Kurt with question, "Kurt, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" He asked.

"Oh, Finn. Of course I do. It's just that-" Kurt was cut off by a sudden knocking at the door. Kurt answered It to find Mister D'arque standing there.

"May I help you?" Kurt asked, worried.

"I've come to collect your father." D'arque replied. He stepped aside to show the Asylum D'Loons car waiting behind him.

"My father?" Kurt asked, confused

"Don't worry, Kurt. We'll take good care of him." D'arque assured.

"My father's not crazy." Kurt protested.

Azimio emerged from the crowd, "He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!" He hollered.

"Yeah!" All the bystanders exclaimed.

"No, I won't let you." Kurt defended.

Burt emerged from the home, "Kurt?" He said questionably.

"Ah, Burt. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?" Azimio asked sarcastically.

"Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." Burt struggled. The crowd laughed at his assumed insanity.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." Azimio chuckled.

"It's true, I tell you!" Burt argued. D'arque waved over some orderlies who approached Burt and handcuffed him.

"Take him away!" Azimio ordered.

"Let me free!" Burt commanded.

"No, you can't do this!" Kurt pleaded to D'arque. D'arque shook him off and walked away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Kurt. It's a shame about your father." Karofsky said as he approached from the crowd.

"You know he's not crazy, Karofsky." Kurt asked.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..." Dave trailed.

"If what?" Kurt asked pleadingly.

"If you marry me." Karofsky smirked.

"What?"

"One little word, Kurt. That's all it takes."

"Never!" Kurt exclaimed in disgust.

"Have it your way." Karofsky said. He then turned and walked away slowly, trying to play hard to get.

"Kurt?" Burt called as the orderlies tried pushing him in the car. Kurt ran back into the house, "Let me free!" Burt tried again.

Kurt came running back out of the house with the mirror, "My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" He yelled at the crowd and then looked down at the mirror, "Show me the beast!" the mirror shined then produced the image of the still depressed beast. Kurt raised the mirror to the crowd. "Ooh"s and "Aah"s came from them.

"Is it dangerous?" One woman asked.

"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. " Kurt tried to reassure her, "Please I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." Kurt smiled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Dave said.

"He's no monster, Karofsky. You are!" Kurt lashed back.

"He's as crazy as the old man." Karofsky exclaimed. He stole the mirror from Kurt, "The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night."

"No!" Kurt cried out.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" The crowd - now a mob - uproared in cheers and repeated Karofsky's, "Kill him"

_MAN 1: _

_We're not safe until he's dead,_

_MAN 2: _

_He'll come stalking us at night!_

_WOMAN 1: _

_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!_

_MAN 3: _

_He'll wreak havoc on our village_

_If we let him wander free_

_KAROFSKY: _

_So it's time to take some action, boys_

_It's time to follow me!_

_Through the mist, through the streets_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride._

_Say a prayer, then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle,_

_And there's something truly terrible inside._

Dave began chasing Azimio around, mimicking a monster.

_KAROFSKY:_

_It's a beast,_

_He's got fangs, razor sharp ones_

_Massive paws,_

_Killer claws for the feast_

Karofsky showed the beast to Azimio.

_KAROFSKY:_

_Hear him roar, see him foam,_

_But we're not coming home,_

_'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!_

"No, I won't let you do this." Kurt interjected.

"If you're not with us, you're against us." Karofsky told Kurt then turned to the orderlies, "Bring the old man."

"Get your hands off me!" Burt screamed as the orderlies pulled him out of the car. Karofsky opened the doors to the basement and pushed Burt and Kurt into it then bolted the doors.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Karofsky said to the crowd.

"Let us out!" Kurt and Burt called in unison.

"We'll rid the town of this beast. Who's with me?" A chorus of "I am"s came from the crowd.

_MOB: _

_Light your torch, start your cars!_

_KAROFSKY: _

_Screw your courage to the sticking place_

_MOB: _

_We're counting on Karofsky to lead the way!_

_Through a mist, to a street,_

_Where within a haunted castle,_

_Something's lurking that you don't see every day!_

Karofsky began leading the mob out of the town and through the streets as they marched to the castle.

_MOB:_

_It's a beast,_

_One as tall as a mountain!_

_We won't rest_

_'Til he's good and deceased!_

_Sally forth, tally ho,_

_Grab your sword, grab your bow_

_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

_KAROFSKY: _

_We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!_

* * *

Kurt was prying at the window down in the basement, trying to pull it free, "I have to warn the beast. This is all my fault. Oh, Papa. What are we going to do?"

"Now, now. We'll think of something." Burt said, trying to comfort Kurt.

Finn was standing outside looking in on the commotion going on inside. He turned his head, lost in thought when he noticed a car parked on top of a hill, key in the ignition. His face lit up.

* * *

_MOB: _

_We don't like, what we don't_

_Understand, it frankly scares us_

_And this monster is mysterious at least!_

_Bring your guns, bring your knives,_

_Save your children and your wives,_

_We'll save our town and our lives,_

_We'll kill the beast!_

* * *

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Wes said to the group of objects.

"Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all." Trent said, his head hung low. There was a faint sound outside. The objects' heads lifted, hopeful, "Could it be?" Trent asked.

"Is it he?" Carole asked, amazed. They all looked out the window to see the mob and no sign of Kurt.

"Scarè bleu, invaders!" Trent exclaimed as they realized it was not Kurt.

"Encroachers!" Wes exclaimed.

"And they have the mirror!" Carole said, noticing Karofsky who still had the mirror in hand.

"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them." Wes ordered the other objects as they turned from the window, "Who's with me?" The rest of the objects left, slamming the door as Wes was left behind.

The mob forced open the doors and entered the castle, "Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" Karofsky ordered.

All the objects began marching down the stairs to do battle with the mob that broke entry into their home.

_OBJECTS: _

_Hearts ablaze, banners high!_

_We go marching into battle,_

_Unafraid, although the danger just increased!_

_MOB: _

_Raise the flag, sing the song_

_Here we come, we're fifty strong_

_And fifty Americans can't be wrong,_

_Let's kill the beast!_

* * *

Blaine sat in his lair as Carole came hopping in to brief him on what's happening, "Pardon me, master."

"Leave me in peace." Blaine said, depressed.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" Carole exclaimed.

_MOB: _

_Kill the beast, kill the beast!_

_Kill the beast, kill the beast!_

They heard the mob sing, "What shall we do, master?" Carole asked.

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come." Blaine said sadly

_MOB: _

_Kill the beast, kill the beast, kill the beast!_

The mob entered back into the grand entrance where all the objects from furniture to clocks waited for them. Azimio unknowingly picked up Trent, "Now!" Trent screamed at the furniture. The objects sprang into attack.

* * *

Finn started the ignition and released the emergency break.

"Yes! Here we go!" Finn exclaimed as the car slowly rolled down the hill.

Burt looked out the window to see the car advancing towards them, "What the devil? Kurt, look out!" Burt yelled. The car crashed through the door. Kurt and Burt emerged from the wreckage to find Finn hanging from the broken glass of the windshield.

"You guys gotta try this thing." Finn laughed.

* * *

Dave broke from the mob and went to search for the beast. Kurt, Burt and Finn made their way to the castle as the mob was chased out by the objects who began celebrating their victory, "And stay out!" Wes hollered after them.

* * *

Dave found Blaine's lair and entered. He raised his rifle and took aim. Blaine looked up at him, then looked back down in sadness again Karofsky pulled the trigger and it struck Blaine in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and stood. Karofsky rushed him and they flew out the window onto the roof, where it continued to rain. Karofsky let out a hardy laugh. He cornered Blaine at the edge of the roof where he just sat in despair, "Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle

to fight back?" Dave teased. Blaine looked down, ignoring Karofsky's taunting. Karofsky walked into the foreground and broke off a piece of the roof with his rifle. He was just about to smash it over Blaine's head when he heard Kurt's voice. He was on the bridge and was yelling at Karofsky to stop.

"No!" Kurt hollered.

"Kurt." Blaine said, now full of life as he recognized the voice.

"David, don't!" Kurt begged. Dave ignored Kurt's pleads and began to swing at Blaine. Blaine stopped him and caught the weapon in his hand. Blaine rose up and roared in Karofsky's face. They proceeded through a fight on the rooftop. Finally, Blaine took a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness. Meanwhile, Kurt entered the castle on the ground.

"Come on out and fight! Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?" Karofsky called out. Blaine was provoked enough. He emerged from his hiding spot and began fighting Karofsky again, "It's over, beast! Kurt is mine!"

Blaine picked Karofsky up by the neck and held him out over the edge of the roof.

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Dave pleaded. Blaine's anger melted from his face and he sat Karofsky down.

"Get out!" Blaine ordered. He shoved Dave to the ground. Kurt came out onto the balcony above them.

"Beast!" Kurt called.

"Kurt!" Blaine called back. Blaine began to climb the tower until he reached the balcony where he hung off the side, "Kurt? You came back!" The two look at each other passionately into their eyes until Karofsky snuck up behind and stabbed Blaine in the back. Blaine roared in pain. Kurt was helpless. Karofsky pulled the knife out and went for another stab. Blaine starts to fall, pushing Karofsky off balance. Kurt reached forward and pulled Blaine into the balcony while Dave fell, never to be seen again. Blaine laid on the floor of the balcony. Kurt knelt next to him. The objects ran out but stayed out of sight.

"You came back." Blaine said in a just audible whisper.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them - Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner." Kurt blamed himself.

"Maybe it's better this way." Blaine forced out.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." Kurt promised.

"At least I got to see you one - last - time." Blaine gasped. Kurt pulled Blaine's paw up to his cheek. He held it there for a second as a tear rolled down his other cheek then dropped it. Blaine's head fell back and his eyes closed. Kurt put his hands to his mouth and let himself sob. He couldn't believe what happened. He didn't want to believe what happened.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" Kurt sobbed as he dropped his face on Blaine's motionless chest. The objects watched the last feather fall from Pavarotti and he croaked. They all looked down at the floor and Wes put his arm around Carole. The rain continued to fall. One beam of light fell, like a shooting star, then another came. And another, and another. Kurt finally noticed what was happening. He stopped crying for a second, then started to back away. A fog began to enshroud Blaine. The objects looked on in extreme anticipation. Blaine magically rose up into the air and began to turn. He was enveloped in a cloud of light, and became wrapped in his cloak. Blaine's body shifted and formed. A fore paw came out from the envelope of light and the claws turned into fingers. A hind paw emerged and developed into a foot. Finally, a wind blew across his face and the fur melted away to reveal a young prince. He gradually descended and was laid on the floor again. The fog disappeared and Kurt reaches out to touch him. He jerked his hand back quickly when the figure began to move. He stood and looked at his hands. He then turned to face Kurt. He was a human. He was obviously the beast transformed back to his formal self. Kurt gave Blaine a mysterious look.

"Kurt! It's me! Blaine! The beast!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt looked at him skeptically for a moment but noticed the same hazel eyes of the beast. He instantly knew it was Blaine.

"It is you!" Kurt exclaimed. The two share a kiss. The castle transformed, the gargoyles turned back into cherubs. The objects move out to meet Blaine and Kurt. One by one they too turned back to human.

"Trent! Wes! Oh, Carole! Look at us!" Blaine exclaimed. Finn came riding in on a footstool.

"Mama! Mama!" Finn called. They turn back into a little boy and a dog.

"Oh my goodness!" Carole exclaimed as she picked up Finn.

"It is a miracle!" Trent said. Blaine picked up Kurt and swung him around in the air.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the ballroom to celebrate. Blaine and Kurt danced around the room as everyone watched on the sidelines.

Santana, formerly a featherduster, now a maid approached Trent and brushed his chin. Trent chuckled. He started to chase after her, but Wes stopped him, "Well, Trent, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" He asked.

"Of course, my friend. I told you he would break the spell." Trent smiled.

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." Wes faught.

"No you didn't. I told you." Trent snapped back.

"You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!"

"On guard, you overgrown pocket watch!" Trent took off his glove and slapped Wes across the face with it. They began to fight. Kurt and Blaine continued to dance around the ballroom. Carole, Finn and Burt who was beginning to cry watched in a corner.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?" Finn asked, curious.

"Of course, my dear. Of course." Carole nodded.

Finn looked happy for a moment then puzzled, "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" He asked. Burt laughed and Carole hugged her child joining in on the merry laughter.


End file.
